Fighting For The Right Girl
by speedygonzales05
Summary: Rodger Hamley has just returned home from his voyage to Africa. A lot has changed since he has left, his once beloved Cynthia is engaged, his elder brother is dead, leaving a wife and child in his father's care, Also, strange feeling arise when seeing Molly Gibson again, who has always been like a sister to him. An alternate ending t0 Elizabeth Gaskell's beautiful unfinished book.
1. Chapter 1

At the party I found myself discussing my adventures to a few of the gentlemen. Glancing toward the door, I was startled to see Molly Gibson entering the room with Lady Harriet guiding her toward her mother. Her appearance was so unlike from what I remembered . Gone was the simple girl, who became a sister to me and here was a lady at a ball. She was smiling at me, apparently just as thrilled to see me as shocked and happy I was to see her. Lady Harriet than introduced Molly to a gentleman. She looked back at me and I gave her a small smile. The gentleman immediately captured her in to conversation and she even made him laugh. Why is it that the idea of Molly even conversing to this trouble me a little. I must speak to her for she is like a sister to me.

As the guests were entering the dining room, I positioned myself near the doorway to wait for Molly. As she came closer, I asked "How are you Molly?" We slowly began walking together.

" I'm very well" she paused " I wondered if I'd recognized you. Papa said you had a beard".

I touched my face 'well. I don't". The gentlemen passed me silently claiming Molly as his companion. Throughout the meal I was engaged in conversation about my travels in Africa.

" Mr. Hamley" the young lady beside me inquired. "Were the natives not dangerous? One hears such stories. Did they really eat each other." She asked.

In a serious tone. I told her "Only rarely, the flesh of European is considered the real delicacy".

"Oh" she exclaimed.

I continued " Especially the females". I laughed at the joke and others joined in. The others continued the conversation as I looked back at Molly, who seemed to be interested in whatever the gentleman was saying, but than she glanced at me. _If I could just know what they are talking about. _

After supper, the evening dance was to begin. I was determined to claim a dance with Molly. She was sitting on a coach conversing with yet another gentleman. I was just about to reach her when the gentleman, whom she sat with dinner, asked her to dance for which she consented. As I watched her dance I wondered if this was her first dinner party at the towers or has she been to many. Surely, this is not the first time that gentleman and Molly have been in contact with each other.

Lady Harriet walked toward me "How do you think my little prodigy is getting along, Mr. Hamley"?. "Very well. She seems just the same, and yet completely different now". Why am I just noticing her this way?

"Good. And?" Lady Harriet coaxed

"I haven't gotten a chance to speak to her" that blasted gentleman keeps showing up. We both turned our gazes to the couple dancing "Who is the gentleman with her" I ask.

"Sir Charles Moorison, my cousin" she replied.

At least I have an a name. "Well" I began, but was interrupted by the arrival of a guest.

The next morning, I returned to the towers to talk to Molly and invite her to stay with us. I had just entered the garden when I saw her slowly strolling at leisurely pace.

walked to wards her "Molly", I called for her attention. Immediately she turned and greeted me "Rodger, how are you".

"Well " I sighed "I have been trying to get to talk to you"

"I know " we continued walking.

"I've been unlucky." I chuckled. "Have you known Charles Moorison long?" I looked toward her. She chuckled. I dreaded her response. What if they have become long-time friends or even dare I consider it begun a courtship.

"Not long at all. Lady Harriet told him to take care of me and he does everything she tells him to" she replied almost laughing at the situation.

Relieved I turn to face her "I see". Taking in a deep breath, I continue "It seem so long since I saw you. She gave me a small smile "yes" she agreed.

"I know how much we are indebted to you. My father says you were like a true daughter to him in the worst of times". I praised her" You helped him to bear it more than anyone else could have". She looked down modestly and continued the stroll. How could I have been so blind, Molly has done so much for my family, asking nothing in return but friendship. Even during my engagement to Cynthia, it wasn't my future bride that my family , particularly my brother , put their trust in, but Molly. Molly, who has kept my brother's family a secret and who has befriended my dear sister. Yes, she has been a true daughter to Father and sister to Osborn. But what of me, would she consent o be my wife or does she only look for friendship.

"I can't tell you how good it is to see you again , Molly" I smiled, rearing the conversation to neutral ground. We need to become friends again, and then I will tell her of my new found love for her. She will probably need convincing, especially after witnessing my boyish love for Cynthia, She laughed "yes". My tone becoming more serious" Your letters meant so much to me while I was in Africa. I think you took more pains in them than Cynthia did". I noticed she began to look away and grow nervous at the sound of her sister's name.

"It's alright. I can speak of her, Molly. " I assured her, wanting to show her that Cynthia has no hold over my heart. . "It's over" I stopped in my tracks "for me as well" Her gaze met mine, still a little unsure. "I think we both made mistakes" I continued, hoping that Molly would understand the hidden meaning. Afraid of scaring her, I moved to another topic "my father is very angry at you.

The declaration took her by surprise "angry at me?".

I chuckled. "Only because you came here instead of to us at Hamley" I assured her. " Well, Lady Harriet wanted me. I don't quite know why, but there s no refusing her" she sounded exasperated. I chuckled "Will you come and stay at The Hall, before I go away to Africa again?". She seemed pleased at the idea, though she looked down. "Aime has been asking for you too" I told her hoping the idea of seeing her new friend would convince her. to come. "May I tell my father that you will come next week" I asked , hoping for the answer.

"Yes, I should like that very much", she smiled.

"Thank you" I smiled. " You don't know what a pleasure it would give him" I paused "give us". 'give me' I silently told her. After I bid her farewell, I left her in peace, planning and dreaming of the future.

**Just thought it strange that there aren't a lot of Wives and Daughters' stories. Hope you enjoy the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

I heard the carriage slowing down to the entrance when I went to greet Molly. "Molly" I called to her as I came closer excitement grew. "It's so good to have you back here" I offered my hand. She took it silently standing up.

When she was halfway to the ground, she looked past me and exclaimed "Aime!". She rushed to greet her and observed "You look so well now".

Aime replied with as much enthusiasm " I am so happy to see you " she guided Molly inside.

"And I, you" Molly replied. I followed the indoors. Why does she not seem happy to see me? She practically ignored me, once she returned safely to the ground. The afternoon meal she continued to act distant from me. Her manner was as normal when talking to Father. Her playful banter about the Towers and conversations with Aime would fool anyone that all was right in her world. But I know her, it may have been a few months, but I can still tell that something is amiss. We were once friends, I once considered her a sister. Did she know that she can still confide in me? Did she know that I wish me to be the only one she completely trusts with her secrets and troubles? No, she did not seem to know or else she would have confided to me as soon as possible. This made me wonder what I had done to receive such coldness.

As the days went, Molly busied herself with Aime and little Osborn. If she wasn't with them, she was at Father's side, walking around the courtyard, discussing my brother or his latest hunt. I was happy that my family already consider as part of the family already. The only thing that would make my family happier would be if Molly became permanently apart of the family. I confess, that nothing would bring me greater joy than returning from Africa with her by my side. I decided to confront her and asked her what the matter was? I walked outside, happy to see that she was walking in the garden, admiring my plants. I slowly walked toward her noticing how she would look at every plant in detail. "Molly" I called to her. I saw her jump a little and turn to face me her expression turned from peaceful to almost discomfort, but she seemed to be attempting to hide it.

"Rodger", she gave me a small smile, yet I could tell it wasn't genuine. "Does your Father or Aime need me?" she asked, almost hoping to have an excuse to get away from me.

"No" I replied, trying to ignore the disappointment in her eyes. "I was wondering" I paused trying to collect my thoughts. "That it is I was hoping..." I attempted once more but the words escaped. " May I join you?" I looked up at her. She seemed to be fighting the urge to refuse, but nonetheless forced a smile and nodded. We continued the stroll silently. The words that I had rehearsed escaped me.

We made our way to the Garden as I watched her face, which seemed to express suppressed panic. Once, we reached the garden, Molly admired some of them. Examining,, their shape and color closely.

"What do you think of the plants, Molly" I asked pulling her from her trance.

Molly walked a few feet from me and was on the other side of the row of African Plants. " I think they are lovely, Rodg.."

"Rodger" my father walked angrily toward me, oblivious to Molly, who was retreating a few feet to give us privacy.

"What is it, Father' I replied holding down my frustration.

"How dare they? Talk about things, they know nothing about" he shouted walking back and forth, oblivious to Molly, who was watching him in concern.

"Who is talking about what father" I asked, exasperated.

" Them, my lad. The whole town is talking as if they know what a suitable wife is for you . They don't know. They, who think Molly is lucky enough to be friends with our family. Lucky indeed. We are the lucky ones, my lad".

I glanced at Molly, but was surprised when I saw her running towards the trees. "Yes Father, we are lucky. Excuse me, I think I'll go find Molly. I replied quickly, running after her.

"Molly... Molly!" I called as I ran after her. She slowed down and stopped suddenly, giving in to my pleas, in defeat.

"You heard something of the nature my father spoke of didn't you?" I guessed the issue.

"I" she looked at me on the verge of tears.

"Who Molly? Who said such a thing to make you this upset?" I grabbed hold of her hands.

She seemed to struggle with her words, realizing that I would not stop till I got answers. "Lady Harriet's friend after you invited me to visit your family at The Hall"

"What did Lady Harriet's friends say? Would I be guessing right that he talked of possible candidates for a bride for me" I asked gently, hiding my disgust. She simply nodded her face wet from fallen tears.

" Molly... it doesn't matter what they say. I will marry someone who I want to marry and who wants to marry me. Not what Lady Harriet's friend wants me or does not want me to marry." I whispered in a soothing voice.

" Do you know of someone who you want to marry" she asked looking straight at me.

"Yes" I swallowed, knowing that soon my fate would be decided.

Her face fell, "well... Congratulations, Rodger. I wish you both well". She turned to leave me , but I grabbed her arm stopping her departure.

"Wait, Molly! There is a problem though." I told her wanting to take it slowly, but not really knowing how to tell her.

"What problem? Does she not return your..." she swallowed "affections" Brave Molly putting her feelings aside for the sake of a friend. I am almost sure that she does return my affections.

"That's the problem, I'm not entirely sure. That is I believe she does, but I might have made it impossible with my previous engagement to Cynthia. Would you help me? " I asked , knowing full well I was putting her in a little bit of pain.

Again, brave Molly rose to the task of friend and sister "What can I do?" she whispered, dully.

" By answering my question" Molly looked up confused. I continued, "Molly, do I still have any chance with you?"

Her once confused eyes became wide with shock as the meaning of my question registered.

" I've been such a fool I know... with Cynthia, but Molly after the dinner party I realized that you have always been in my heart. I mean, I've known since before your father remarried that you've had a place in my heart, but it dawned on me at the party that it was no longer a brotherly affection. Overtime, you have become so much more, but I was too blind to see it until now." I breathed in. "it stops now, Molly."

Her confused expression turned hopeful I took that as a good sign and continued my blubbering. " It doesn't matter what anyone in the town thinks of you . I'm the one not worthy of you, yet I ask for your forgiveness. So, I will ask again after hearing my pathetic excuse. Molly, do I still have any chance with you?".

" Yes" she nodded.

I couldn't believe my ears. "Yes? Are you sure because there is so much I have prepared to say to you if you doubt my love?"

"Yes... Yes, I'm sure" she nodded, crying what I hoped to be tears of relief and joy.

"Molly. Dearest Molly' I addressed her as I walked toward her claiming both hand and bringing them to my chest. I kneeled down bringing her hands with me. "Would you consent to be my wife" I asked her.

She nodded at first bringing a grin to my face and replied "Yes... Yes I will".

I laughed in joy and stood up, claiming her lips.

" Come... Father and Aime will be thrilled. You are already part of the family" I grabbed her hand and we walked back to the house and into our future, together.

**Thank you for reading my story. I love this book and movie Reviews are appreciated. **

**-Speedygonzales05  
**


End file.
